


Love and Hate

by Positively_Lace



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Dorks in Love, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Falling In Love, First Love, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Help, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Positively_Lace/pseuds/Positively_Lace
Summary: I'm sorry my summaries suck, so uh there's nothing here.





	Love and Hate

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a prompt my teacher gave me a while back, the prompt was "what's stronger, love or hate?" Idk if the story really related to the prompt very much but it did inspire me, I hope you guys enjoy this.   
> (There's a very small hint at Internilizied homophobia but there's not much)

Eddie hated Richie. Even though they’ve been friends for as long as either of them can remember, he can’t help but hate him. It’s all he can do at this point. The boy was infuriating in every way Eddie could list off the top of his head and that’s a lot. Richie is one of the utmost irritating people he’d ever had the displeasure of meeting. He could write a novel on all the things wrong with the tall lanky boy. Eddie hated his huge glasses and the way they practically cover his whole face. He absolutely despised his trash talking mouth and his snarky remarks.   
But what he loathed the most about Richie is that he loved him. He loved his dorky glasses and smart alec remarks. His laugh that he had heard on repeat for years on end set a fire in his heart to this very day.   
Sitting in the barrens on pristine summer day is almost unbearable for Eddie. When he was simply next to Richie it caused his airways to tighten and made him stutter and fumble over his words even though he knew what he was doing was wrong.   
No matter how much he cared for Richie he knew they could only be friends and nothing more. Though he knew it wasn’t right on certain days he’d find himself staring longingly at his best friends face. He adored Richie’s hair and the way his dark curls were soft and unkept yet still perfect, while his face looked as if god had crafted the perfect human being though others may completely disagree. The freckles splashed across his face were painted by angles each spot on his face looked deliberately placed.   
His eyes are a warm brown that Eddie could get lost in, sometimes he’d find himself looking into those eyes to see a sign if Richie felt the same way he did. To see if he felt starstruck by Eddie’s hair and Eddie’s eyes. He could swear he saw a spark in his eyes, the same fire that Eddie felt in his chest every time he saw Richie, however he could never be entirely sure. Eddie hated how perfect he was. He wished Richie could look at him the way eddie looked at the young man. As they grew Eddie’s flame only burned brighter and Richie’s spark was still unseen by Eddie, and Eddie still hated the fact that he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Uuh hope you enjoyed, I tried my best :')


End file.
